


Sunbeams Will Soon Smile Through

by ChibiSquirt



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Steve Rogers likes to Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt
Summary: Steve goes for a run.  Then he comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



> Jade (wartransmission) was kind enough to draw me a very cute, sexy picture, which is on her [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer/status/796552942996180992). So I wrote this to... what's the opposite of "illustrate"? I wrote this to do that for the pic. ~~And as a thank you for drawing me sexytimes.~~ Also, many thanks to the marvelous Priya for looking it over for me! Title is from the song "Good Mornin'", from _Singin' in the Rain._

Steve  loved his morning run, he really did.  There was just something so  _ refreshing  _ about getting out in the air, the wind brisk on his face, the rising sun sending beams across his eyelashes...  It was just so glorious out, first thing in the morning!

His favorite part of the run, though, was always coming back home to Tony.  

Tony, who made small, high-pitched noises in lieu of snoring; Tony, who smelled better than anyone Steve had ever met after a full night’s sleep.  Tony, who, somehow, had miraculously decided  _ Steve  _ was the one he was gonna be with for the rest of his life; Steve still didn’t understand how he’d gotten so lucky.

Tony, who liked to stay in bed as long as possible— not that that was all that long, most days; Tony had a busy schedule, and a butler-and-secretary double-damage combo that made sure he stuck to it.  

Still.

Some days, Steve was able to surprise him.  On those days — days like today — Steve would creep into the room as quietly as he was able, slipping off his shoes and stripping out of his sweaty clothes, before taking a running leap that ended — 

“GAAAAH!!!”

— in a surprise pounce straddling his fiancé. 

_ “Good  _ morning,” Steve purred, grinning.  He dropped to his elbows, his bare chest pressing against Tony’s back, and mouthed at the expanse of neck available to him.

“Mmmph!”  Tony smacked his head back down into the pillow, then turned it to the side because he couldn’t bitch at Steve with a pillow in his mouth.  “‘M gonna put a bell on you,” he groused, blinking the sleep away.  “You —!”  

Steve nipped his ear, and Tony interrupted himself with a yelp.  

“—Shit!  Do that again.”

Steve did it again.

Tony whined and shifted under him.    “You are way too energetic in the — oh,  _ Jesus,  _ Steve!”

“Hmmm?”  Steve licked delicately at the shell of the ear.  

“Too energetic in the — the—  _ shit,  _ the _ morning!” _

“Mmmm.  You seem very upset,” he breathed, mouth less than an inch away from Tony.  Tony responded by panting and writhing beneath him, which was — nice.  

Very,  _ very  _ nice.

“I am.  I am  _ so  _ upset, I am — ah,  _ God!   _ Okay, you—”  Tony writhed harder, this time actually struggling to turn around, and Steve lifted his hands up entirely, pinning Tony beneath his weight.  “Oh,  _ come on —!” _

“I bet you got a nice kick of adrenaline,” Steve said, biting the back of his neck.  “All keyed up now, right?”

Tony had to pant for a minute before replying.  “Well, I’m definitely awake,” he agreed when he’d gathered his wits.  “You should let me up so I can... demonstrate.”

“Hmm.”  Steve braced on his elbows to pull back, admiring the pliant limpness as Tony kept his ear and neck available to him.  “No, I think I’ll stay like this for a moment.”  He shifted so he could run his hand through the thick, dark hair in front of him, tousling it fondly.  “Is that alright with you?” he asked politely.

Tony’s jaw flexed — he was biting his lip.  He also tilted his head slightly to the side as he thought about it.

“That’s fine,” he answered with a happy little huff.

Steve could feel his answering smile crinkle at the corners of his eyes, and he hummed happily as he went to work.  Up and down Tony’s spine, he left small nips and bitemarks, even hickeys sucked into whirls and triangular formations.  

Steve might not draw so much any more, but never claim he wasn’t still an artist. 

By the time he was done, Tony was groaning, panting mindlessly, and thrusting into the sheet.  Which was perfect, actually; exactly what Steve had been hoping for.

“Stay put for me,” Steve said, before rolling away enough to pull the lube and condoms out of the nightstand.  

Tony grumbled something which, with practice, Steve was able to decode into, “As if I could  _ move  _ at this point!”  

Really, it was just being  _ such  _ a good morning...

Pouring a generous amount of lube over his hands, Steve leaned over and bit Tony’s left butt cheek.  It wasn’t a  _ very  _ hard bite, but it was enough to have Tony groaning and thrashing beneath him.  “You should fuck me,” Tony breathed, “Like,  _ right now,  _ fuck me.  Just — oh!  Yes, that’s good, more of that —”

Steve smiled wryly to himself, and twisted his fingers.  

“Nnn!  Yes, yes,  _ please,  _ I need —  _ God damnit Rogers!”   _

“Okay, okay — hold your horses...”  Steve jerked himself a couple times before poking Tony in the back of the thigh; Tony, taking the hint, pulled his legs up and tilted his hips, just enough for Steve to line up and —

_ “God, _ Tony...”  

It was always this good.  That was the part that had blown Steve’s mind, once they started this; he’d always been told that the first time was amazing, but then after that it went downhill.  And their first time  _ was  _ pretty good — barring the whole “sex pollen” aspect that they were determined not to talk about, but it had gotten them out of their mutually-assured-loneliness phase, so in a way, Steve was grateful — but the second time had been better, and now...  Now it was always just...

“Perfect,” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear — the other one, this time.   _ Well,  _ he thought smugly,  _ the left side is still all red...   _ Tangling their fingers together, Steve leaned even closer and whispered three more words in Tony’s ear

“Yeah,” Tony said, smile curling his cheek even as all the remaining tension washed out of him.  “You’re right:  Perfect.”  He turned his head even further, and Steve could see one brilliant eye glinting up at him as Tony ordered, “Now  _ go,  _ Steve.”

So Steve went, letting go, letting himself drive into Tony’s heat, and closeness, and — It always sort of took his words away, shut his brain down, let the white noise take over — Tony was arching underneath him, shouting, voice hoarse with sleep and passion together — Steve’s hips were pumping, he was going, going,  _ gone —  _

Steve always came quietly, a remnant of too many nights in camp with a dozen other ears, but Tony would know by the gasp.  Tony  _ always  _ knew.

When Steve had the strength to lift his head again, he pulled back, urging Tony up just an inch or so, just enough that he could get a hand up — But Tony’s hand was already there, and even as Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s, the shaking and the shouting started.

Afterward, Tony didn’t bother even trying to get up, just collapsed down into the wet spot with Steve’s weight still on top of him.  After a second of lying there, he rocked side to side until Steve figured out he wanted him to move his arm.  “What, I don’t make a good pillow?” he teased.

Tony grabbed his hand and brought it up by his head again, patting it proprietarily as he set it into place.  “Better blanket,” he murmured, sleepy all over again.

“Fair enough.”  Steve hummed happily, rocking until he was properly settled, his now-soft cock nestling into Tony’s crack.  He pulled the blanket over them both and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, happy all over, peppering sleepy kisses on Tony’s neck and red-marked shoulders.


End file.
